Build:Team - 2 Man MoP Trappers
This build uses a normal "Echo Trapper" combined with a BiP-infused MoP Necromancer to maximize damage and the potential of the trapper. Used in (and formatted for) the Underworld but is capable of going wherever trappers are good. The Team :*'1' :*'1' *The concept of this build is that most traps deal Physical damage--meaning that Mark of Pain can be abused to deal huge amounts of damage on top of that which is already dealt by the traps. Also, the use of Weaken Armor along with Piercing Trap allows for another packet of damage for MoP as well as its own 60 damage (per trap). Echo Trapper prof=ranger/mes wild=12+1+2 exper=12+1speedEchoEchoTrapTrapTrapTripwireDefense/build Equipment *+20e staff. Attributes/other mods optional. *max AL armor with energy runes/insignias and 1 Superior Vigor rune. Optionally take another + hp set for pulling. Variants : is normally used just before pulling or afterward in case of degeneration. : or another trap is usable but not recommended. MoP BiPer prof=n/me curses=12+1+1 blood=10+1 soulr=8+1of PainEchoArmorNecrosisOptionalis PowerRenewalRebirth Signet/build *Another damage skill for single/remaining foes belongs in the optional slot. Equipment *a HCT curses staff + wand/offhand set. HCT is absolutely essential--you need to get MoP and Weaken Armor out ASAP. *a 20% enchanting set. *max +e armor. +hp is not recommended for BiP's sac. Variants : can be used to use MoP 3 times. Not recommended for the inexperienced however because the longer casting time clashes with pull time. Use Blood Ritual instead of BiP. Usage * Basically, the Ranger uses Trapper's Speed then the Echo Chain of Piercing Trap and all his other traps until they think that there is enough to kill the next group in a place easily pullable to. * The Necromancer tries to maintain BiP on the Ranger while he is spamming traps (using his 20% Enchanting wep), keeping up health with Blood Renewal. Note that by the time you're almost dead because of saccing, (after 4 or 5 casts with BR) the Ranger should have well either have enough energy on his own to finish up or be already finished. * When it is time to pull, make sure everyone is ready (and in the right places). The Ranger pulls with Whirling Defense, making sure enemies are clustered before finally bringing them directly over traps. * The Necromancer needs to precast Arcane Echo. * Sometime between when the enemies are aggroed and when they reach the traps, the Necromancer needs to apply MoP onto two enemies. Weaken Armor will be a great help too but is not as necessary. It is critical that he stays either behind the Ranger or behind a barrier of some sort so as not to attract too much attention. * Necrosis on remaining foes. It will be of great help if there are corpses. Variants *Due to a recent update to Spike Trap, it now has a viable usage in this team. Notes * You can use TWO trappers for more reliability. * Dust Trap doesn't trigger MoP. Not Physical damage. Same with Flame Trap. Elemental Damage. So sad. * Don't use MoP against single enemies. It is useless. * See these pages for more info: * Build:Team - Underworld Speed Trap Duo * Build:R/Me Underworld Speed Trap Solo * General Trapping Guide